The present invention relates generally to dipole moment detectors and methods of dipole detection, and more particularly, to dipole moment detectors and methods that provide for detection, localization and orientation of dipoles such as submarines and ocean going vessels, and the like.
Present magnetic anomaly detection systems employ proximity detection of a magnetic dipole. Typical of this type of system is the well known airborne magnetic anomaly detection system that is towed by a P3 aircraft, for example. In this system, detection is performed using a single sensor to detect a change in the total local magnetic field. The disadvantage of this approach is the limited amount data generated by the system, in that it provides for no target direction, no target orientation, gross localization and the system has relatively low processing gain.